


A sudden burst of confidence

by ambrosinos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosinos/pseuds/ambrosinos
Summary: Yamaguchi had been admiring her from a far for a while now. After a particularly successful practice, he finds he has the confidence to finally act on his feelings.Yamayatchi fluff
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	A sudden burst of confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I wrote this one shot a loooooong time ago, almost five years, on fanfiction.net! It's definitely different to what I would write now (and I did cringe a bit on rereading), but I thought I'd post it here too, just for fun. Yamayatchi is a ship I don't think gets enough love. Enjoy!

A smile graced his lips as he watched her talk so animatedly to Hinata and Kageyama. He sometimes worried that she was too anxious around the team, but fortunately, she had begun to acclimate and become comfortable around them all, one by one. Sure, he was jealous that she was showing the boys that much attention, but he could get over it as long as she was happy.

"Yamaguchi! It's your turn to serve!" Yamaguchi's attention snapped from the girl to the coach Ukai, who was waiting to see him serve. Yamaguchi nervously nodded, spinning the Volleyball between his large hands. It was a normal Saturday practice for the team, but Yamaguchi felt oddly motivated today.

"Okay, I'm serving now!" He yelled. Taking a deep breath, he threw the ball into the air, running to approach it. Jumping before the court line, his hand made contact, sending the ball flying over the net. Nishinoya, who was on the other side of the net, smiled as he got into position to receive the ball. The ball, however, didn't fly to the place Nishinoya thought it would, instead floating to the left hand corner of the court.

The sound of the ball hitting the court was the only noise in the gym, as everyone else had gone silent watching. The silence didn't last long as Nishinoya and Tanaka ran towards Yamaguchi, yelling all the while.

"Yamaguchi! You did it, we're so proud of you!" Tanaka sniffled as he slapped Yamaguchi on the back, making the younger boy flinch. Nishinoya could only slam his fist into into Yamaguchi's side, too overwhelmed to form words.

Yamaguchi tried to keep the pain off his face as he was hit over and over again by the older boys, smiling awkwardly. "Thank you both, but could you please stop hitting me?" The two older boys responded by hitting harder, overcome with emotions. Coach Ukai laughed at the spectacle as he made his way towards the three.

"Alright you two, back to practice. We wouldn't want you hurting our pinch server as soon as he perfected his serve, would we?" Ukai gave the older boys a stern look, effectively scaring them back to practice. "Same goes for everyone else! Back to practice!" He yelled to the rest of the team, who yelled back in response. Turning his gaze from the other boys, Ukai looked towards Yamaguchi, who was standing nervously.

Ukai gave the brown haired boy a large smile, earning an equally enthusiastic smile in return. "Good job, Yamaguchi! Keep up the hard work!" Yamaguchi nodded furiously, face still split in a wide smile. The coach nodded once more, turning back around to oversee the other players. Nearly bouncing with excitement, Yamaguchi made his way over to the side of the gym, where a tall blonde boy stood drinking water.

"Tsukki! Tsukki, did you see that?!" Tsukishima looked towards his friend, lips turning up slightly.

"For once, I'm actually slightly impressed." He said quietly, as cool as ever. Yamaguchi couldn't believe his luck, first acing that serve, and now Tsukki was complimenting him? The only thing that could make his day better would be if- "Looks as if I'm not the only one." Tsukishima nodded across the gym towards Kageyama, Hinata, and her.

The two boys were arguing about something, but she was staring back at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, an awed look on her face. When she noticed the two staring back, her face reddened, and she quickly turned back towards Kageyama and Hinata.

"Y-Yachi-san saw me serve?!" Tsukishima nodded, putting the water bottle back to his lips. "YES!" Now Yamaguchi was actually bouncing up and down with excitement. Ever since she had been introduced to the team, Yamaguchi had been smitten with the blonde. Every now and again they would have a conversation, but he had never had the nerve to take it any further.

Today though, today Yamaguchi felt different. He felt sure of himself, for once in his life. Looking back towards the blonde girl, Yamaguchi was certain that he would confess to her by the end of the day.

"Okay, good work today everyone! Make sure to rest up tomorrow on your day off. That is all." Ukai waved his hand at the group, signaling that they were free to go. The boys bowed to the coach, breaking up to leave.

"Oi Tanaka, I'll race you to the coach's store!" Hinata yelled gleefully, racing to get his shoes on. Tanaka growled, stepping towards the younger boy. "Oh yeah? You're on!" The two raced out of the gym, howling like banshees.

"Hey, don't leave us behind!" Nishinoa ran after the two, Kageyama and Ennoshita not far behind. Yamaguchi chuckled, looking towards his best friend to see his reaction. Yamaguchi knew how much the rambunctious boys on the team annoyed Tsukki, and it was always funny to hear what he had to say about them. Sure enough, Tsukishima had a disgusted look on his face, muttering about the stupidity of his team mates.

"Tsukki, that look on your face is too funny!" Yamaguchi wore a wide smile, giggling as he heard his friend tell him to 'shut up'. Stifling his laughter, Yamaguchi continued to put his shoes on, humming all the while. He stood, glancing around the gym to see if Yachi had left yet. He found her talking to the coach, cheery look on her face. Late afternoon sunlight filtered in through the windows, shining down on her and making her seem even more serene than she actually was.

Once more, his freckled face was split in a wide smile, and he was sure he would be content to sit there and watch her for the rest of his life. "I'm going on ahead." Tsukishima startled him. "Good luck." Yamaguchi nodded, waving goodbye as his friend left without a second glance.

'Okay, It's time to do this!' Quickly adjusting his clothing and hair, Yamaguchi shuffled over to Yachi, who had just finished talking to the coach, and was preparing to leave. Raising a hand, Yamaguchi smiled happily. "Yachi-san! Can I walk you home?" Glancing up at the taller boy, her mouth dropped open in shock.

"M-me? You're talking to me, right?!" Yamaguchi giggled at her panicked tone, nodding his head.

"Yes, silly, is there anyone else here named Yachi?" He could hear her mumbling nervously under her breath, but then saw her hesitantly nod her head. "Okay, let's go!"

They left the gym, and, feeling particularly confident, he had taken her small hand into his, though dropping it moments later.

"I-I'm s-sorry, that was rude of me! I should've asked first!" She gasped, and jumped in front of him, waving he hands in front of her face.

"No! No, it's okay! I want you to hold my hand! But only if you want to!" Both awkward teens continued to freak out only a moment longer, faces red as could be. Regaining a bit of composure, Yamaguchi cleared his throat, very slowly reaching towards her hand. Once more he held her hand in his, though her didn't let go this time.

To any bystander, both teens might have seemed uncomfortable, what with their red faces, and the fact that neither of them were speaking -or even looking -at each other. Both, however, were happy, albeit embarrassed.

The rest of the walk was filled with talk between the two, both moving closer to each other with each step until Yamaguchi practically had his arm slung around her shoulders. They were content, Yachi glancing up at the taller boy with a dreamy look on her face every once in a while.

Sooner than either would have wanted, they reached Yachi's building. As they slowed, Yamaguchi suddenly felt very nervous again. Walking with her tucked into his side like that had made him unbelievably happy, and he knew that if he didn't confess right now, he might never hold her like that again. steeling up his nerves, Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the object of his affection.

"I really like you, Yamaguchi-kun!" As soon as the words left her lips, she slammed her hands over her mouth, too embarrassed to move. Mouth open in shock, Yamaguchi stared down at her, not really sure what to do

"I... I really like you too, Yachi-san!" He finally stuttered out, gasping as she threw herself at him for a hug. He smiled, wrapping his long arms around her tiny form. The two stayed like that for a moment, before reluctantly pulling away. With his last bout of courage, Yamaguchi placed a chaste kiss on he cheek, pulling away slowly.

"So, are you free tomorrow? I'd like to take you on a date." He asked, looking down at his shuffling feet.

Yachi couldn't believe her ears, did he just ask her on a date?! Had he just kissed her on the cheek?! This all seemed too good to be true and, not trusting her voice, instead responded by launching herself into his chest once more, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
